Lycan's Awakening
by Spinning Furret
Summary: Two researchers are investigating the desert in Hoenn for mythical Pokemon thought gone several hundred years. They encounter some Trainers... Collab between me and Blastburnman.
1. The Meeting of Trainer and Researcher

Title: "Chapter 1: The Meeting of Trainer and Researcher"

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, be it the TV series, game system, manga series, or card series.**

"_**A great man once said that we must learn from history so that history doesn't repeat itself.  
But sometimes history is best left forgotten for the exact same purpose."  
**_**-Cynthia, Sinnoh Champion**

We enter the story with a birds-eye view of the Hoenn desert. As far as the eye can see, there is nothing but sand. The morning sun shining down on the quiet desert as-

"BANNER!"

A man in his early to mid twenties stomped out of the first of three medium-sized trailers being pulled by what could be best described as a fusion of a pickup and a semi-truck and walked over to the second trailer before rapping his right hand on the side, yelling, "Banner! Get out here!" A few seconds after he finished yelling, the door opened and another man in his late teens looked out, saying, "Yeah, Ixion? What's wrong?"

Ixion grabbed Mitch (Which is Banner's first name, BTW) by the back of his neck and dragged him over to the first trailer before slamming the door open, saying, "Explain this mess!" Mitch stepped in the trailer and surveyed what the inside looked like: It looked like how it should look like: there was brown carpeting on the floor, a bed sat in the corner farthest from the door, and two desks stood side-by-side on the front walls while a mini-fridge was placed on the wall nearest the exit. The only big difference was-

"Confetti." Ixion said, picking a handful of confetti up from the ground. "There was confetti in the air vent. There is confetti under my sheets. There is confetti in every single corner of this room, even every individual ice cube in the freezer, of which I don't want to know how you pulled that off. You need get all of your confetti – every single one – off of my property and off of my trailer! Got it?"

"Look, I may have been responsible for the last few pranks, including the one where I filled your scuba gear with Magikarp-attracting Poke-food-" Ixion's right eye twitched at hearing this statement "-But I guarantee that this was not my doing. I do have a suspicion on who did, though." Mitch told him as he reached into his left pocket in his jeans and brought out a Dusk Ball, enlarging it as he showed it. Throwing it into the air, it opened and a burst of light came out. As the light faded, a Pokemon stood in front of Mitch: more precisely, a Gengar. Mitch looked the Gengar right in the eyes and said in a low tone, "Thantos, did you do this?" and pointed at the trailer that was almost painted with confetti.

Thantos looked into the trailer before turning back to Mitch and gave him a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat, but it quickly crumbled as Mitch's glare hardened. "Thantos, how many times do I have to tell you: you can't just go prank someone if they hadn't done something to deserve it in the first place-" Thantos started to open his mouth to interject, Mitch raised his hand and said, "And I won't except 'Because he exists' as an excuse. For your punishment, you have to get rid of all the confetti in Ixion's room, and I don't mean to simply hide it for reuse, and no Poffins for a week."

At this, Thantos started to complain (Not that Mitch or Ixion could understand him), but Mitch looked him in the eye and said, "It's either that, or you're sent back to the university and the girls are allowed to use you in contests." At this, the Gengar paled before turning around and went back into Mitch's trailer before coming back out with a brush and dustpan and headed back into Ixion's trailer, where the sound of sweeping was heard shortly afterwards.

"Alright, now that's taken care of, I call dibs on driving!," Mitch said, turning around and ran over to the truck.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ixion said as he grabbed Mitch's shirt collar, still being ticked off at Mitch, "If you actually think I'm going to trust you with getting another car blown up, you're delusional. If it wasn't for the fact we both discovered the information and presented it to the council together, I would not have let you come at all."

"Aw, why not? Besides, it was either that or hitting Professor Elm. Besides, it was a golf cart we were in, the the engine was repaired three weeks later, and the construction company didn't even file charges for destruction of building materials."

"I don't want that happening in the desert! Just because we are _together _for this expedition does not mean I have to let you do anything."

"C'mon, pleeeeease?," Mitch begged, "I promise that I will not get the car damaged. I mean really, what's the worst that can happen?"

Ixion sighed. "I'm going to regret this, but..." Ixion said as he reached for his back pocket to get the car keys only to grasp nothing, "Mitch, have you seen the car keys?," he asked Mitch as he turned around to see Mitch barely concealing laughter. Realizing what must have happened, Ixion reached up to feel not hair, but scales.

"Anorith, get off of my head!," Ixion yelled, grabbing his starter Pokemon and tried to get it off his head: Main point being 'tried'. No matter how hard hard he pulled on Anorith, the harder he clung on. After tedious minutes of wrestling with Anorith, Ixion finally gave up and sat down on the dune he was standing on. At this, Anorith finally got off and walked over to Mitch and gave him the car keys.

"Thanks, Anorith. Whoo-hoo! I call shotgun!," Mitch said and ran over to the truck, this time not having Ixion stop him.

Ixion sighed before getting up and following Mitch, Anorith back on his head, and muttered to himself, "He has a point. What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

* * *

"Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable." Ixion said as he looked at what had happened.

"Well, sorry if I couldn't keep up to expectations!," Mitch said vehemently.

While the truck had been perfectly fine before, it now had a fence post stuck in its front, the left side mirror was almost completely ripped off, and it was now stuck in an oasis while the trailers were scattered behind it. As for the two researchers, they were arguing next to the vehicle and Anorith had clamped intensely onto Ixion's head.

"Hey, but you what they say: Always look at the best of things," Mitch quipped.

"Yes, well, you can take your _optimism_ and shove it up your-"

"Ummm, excuse me, are we interrupting something?"

Mitch and Ixion turned to look at where the third person had spoken from: There were four people over by the third trailer. The first person was a man who had an above average height and had a brown survival jacket-vest on over a green t-shirt along with brown jeans. The second person was a boy about 8 or 9 years, from a rough guess from Mitch, and had a green t-shirt, an orange backpack, and brown shorts.

The third person, who had been the one who had spoken, was a girl who has a short red t-shirt with the image of a Pokeball on the middle with a black t-shirt that was only slightly bigger underneath, along with tan short jeans, and Ixion recognized her as the Petalburg Gym Leader's daughter, May. The fourth person was a teen that had a green backpack, blue jeans, a sleeveless blue hoodie sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath, and a red cap with the Hoenn t-shirt on along with black gloves and a Pikachu on his right shoulder, who looked really familiar to Mitch.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong. We were just having a slight argument over a small matter," Mitch said, cutting over Ixion.

"Riiiiiight," the teen said as the proverbial anime sweat-drop appeared on his and the other three people's heads, then brightening up and saying, "Oh, I forgot to introduce us! I'm Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu," at which said Pokemon greeted Mitch in his species' language when his name was mentioned, "And that's my friends May, Max, and Brock," at which each person greeted Mitch.

"I'm Mitch, and the guy with the figurative 12-foot stick up his butt and has his mood permanently set on 'Negative' is Ixion," Mitch said as he reached out and shook Ash's hand just as he realized how Ash seemed familar. "Wait, Ash as in Ash Ketchum, semi-finalist of the Johto League Championship."

At this statement, Ash rubbed the back of his head Mareepishly and said, "Yep that's me! I guess that word travels fast about championship info."

"Nah, I was just in Johto at the time on research on the Ruins of Alph when the championship was taking place. Not to sound like a braggart or a know-it-all, but if you want, I could show you a few strategies for you to use."

"That would awesome! What do you think say, Pikachu?" Ash asked asked the Electric Mouse Pokemon, who enthusiastically gave his approval.

"So, what are you guys doing in the desert?," Brock asked Mitch and Ixion. At this, Mitch looked back at Ixion, raising his eyebrow to give off a look that said _What do you think?, _at which Ixion gave him the OK by nodding. Satisfied at this, Mitch turned back to face Brock and said, "We're researching on the possible chance of there being a Pokemon that was supposedly lost thousands of years ago. One that has been believed to be a myth until we discovered proof otherwise."

"Wow, that's quite a project you've got going. Could you maybe tell us a little more?"

"Sure, as soon as we get the truck out of the oasis and get the trailers attached. Ixion's a little paranoid about the project." Mitch said.

"We could help you if you want," Ash said, the other three seconding him.

"Thanks, that will help get this done quicker."

As the group got to work, a group of people Ash and the others would instantly recognize as Team Rocket ducked behind a sand dune.

"Did you hear what those researchers told the twerps?" Jessie asked James and Meowth.

"Imagine what the boss would do if we brought back that mythical Pokemon and the twerp's Pikachu." James said, excited at the prospect.

"He might even make us his Chief Executives." Meowth chimed, almost lost in Nirvana at the thought.

"Then it's settled! Operation: Myth Snatchers is a go!" Jessie said.

**Spinning Furret: And there you have it, that is the end of this chapter.**

**Ixion: If that's the case, then why is he (*points at Mitch*) still here? And who's the other guy (*points at blastburnman*)?**

**Mitch: *waves* 8D**

**Spinning Furret: Mitch is here as he is the co-star in this story, and blastburnman is here for the collab.**

**Ixion: Wait, collab?**

**Spinning Furret: Yes.**

**Ixion: … and you did that why?**

**Spinning Furret: Well, blastburnman had sent me some characters for another story...**

**blastburnman: But they would mess up his plans for said story...**

**Spinning Furret: So I recommended us doing a separate story collab...**

**blastburnman: Which I agree to...**

**blastburnman/Spinning Furret: And that's how the story was created!**

**Ixion/Ash/May/Max/Brock: O_o**

**Mitch: XD**

**Ixion: And why is Mitch not talking?**

**Spinning Furret: *Holds up Universal Mute Button***

**Ixion: Well, at least one thing was good in the story.**

**Mitch: DX**

**Author's Notes: Hey, everyone, it's blastburnman! Since this is only the first chapter, I only have one thing to say: If you have any questions, comments, or anything else you would like to say, please say with a review. We appreciate anything you have to say.**

**The Other Author's Notes: Spinning Furret here. This is my first collaboration, so I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. If you have anything to say, please feel free to review.  
**


	2. The Tower and the Tome

**Chapter Two: The Tower and the Tome**

Disclaimer: We do not own any form of Pokemon, unfortunately. We do, however, own Mitch Banner and Ixion Wood. And also...

"_**Pokology is the art of finding Pokemon. Pokephonology is the art of naming Pokemon. Pokemology is the study of Pokemon.**__**"**_

-_**Steven Stone**_

It was rather close to evening when Ash and his friends arrived, so Brock decided to set up a campfire and fix food.

"Not half-bad." Ixion commented on Brock's food.

Mitch chuckled. "You've just experienced a once-in-a-lifetime happening. Ixion Wood, complimenting someone." Mitch took a bite of his food. "Hey, this is good!"

Ash grinned. "It's impossible for Brock to make bad-tasting food."

Ixion snorted at that.

After eating, they all decided to retire to bed until morning.

* * *

Upon morning, Brock fixed breakfast and they ate.

"Hey, Mitch, what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked the scientist.

Mitch pulled out his PokeBalls and clicked the buttons on them, letting out his Pokemon. "Auro, my Lucario." He gestured towards the first one. "Blade, my Gallade." He pointed at the second one. "Skeath, my Skarmory." He pointed towards the silver flying-type. "Catastro, my Absol." He pointed towards the blue Pokemon with silver hair. "And finally, Thantos, my Gengar."

Thantos was staring at Ash and Ash was returning it. Gengar grinned widely and so did Ash. "I recognize you!" Ash exclaimed. "I met you at Lavender Tower." He said again and both of them hugged, Gengar chattering madly at Ash. Ash was grinning and scratching the Gengar in all the right places.

"Ixion, why don't you show them your Pokemon?" Mitch said with a devilish grin on his face.

Fear flooded the pessimistic researcher's face. "Oh, no, I am not going to do that, not now-"

"Oh, come on!" Mitch pleaded. "I'll bet you've got a lot of cool Pokemon." Ash implored. "Please?" Max asked.

"I'm going to regret this..." Ixion sighed as he pulled out three PokeBalls and pressed the buttons. "Presenting... Crobat, Bayleef, and Espeon!" He said.

Crobat and Bayleef immediately leaped on him and began showing him affection. Espeon sat regally nearby, glaring at Ixion and Anorith clipped his claws. "Oh, yes, and - Crobat, detach yourself from my face – my starter is on my head – Bayleef, get off! - Anorith." Ixion said, attempting to pull off the Pokemon.

Anorith leaped off once it saw Espeon's glare. Ixion looked at it and muttered "Here we go again..."

Espeon leaped forwards and Tackled Ixion, using its paw to beat on his chest. Ixion lifted his arms and removed Espeon from his chest. "My Pokemon love me to much..." Ixion muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, the group still heard. "It's impossible for there to be too much love!" Mitch grinned.

Ixion bent down to Espeon, scratching behind its left ear. "I'm sorry for putting you in the PokeBall, Espeon. I know you don't like it. I didn't want you to get sandburn."

Mitch whispered to Ash and his friends. "You are witnessing the only time Ixion Wood is friendly. When he is with his Pokemon. To no other person, including his mother, is Ixion Wood so kind."

Ixion heard Mitch, unfortunately. "Espeon, use Psybeam!" He commanded. Mitch jumped five feet in the air when it hit him. "Curse you, Ixion." He said.

Ixion smirked. "Come on, Banner. We have a search to do. If we can't find a trace of the Pokemon, you know what will happen..." Ixion said gravely.

Mitch nodded. "I know. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have another car, would you?"

Ixion growled. "No, you moron! I only brought one car, and in a move considered classical for you, it got completely destroyed. Even if I did have another car, you would not be driving it. You wouldn't be in a front seat. You wouldn't be near the steering wheel. You'd be in the trunk or on the roof!"

"Ouch." Mitch grimaced. "Guess we'll have to make the search on foot." Mitch sighed in sadness.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Ixion told Mitch, before setting off, Mitch following. Ash and his friends exchanged a glance and followed.

A few minutes later, Ixion frowned. "Banner, where is the tome?"

Mitch shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"Because you had it last, you buffoon."

"It seems to have strayed away from me."

"Banner..."

"Hey, hey, Ixion, no need to get angry! I really don't know."

Ixion growled and raised his hands to his head. "Anorith! Get off my head!" The Pokemon stubbornly clung to Ixion's head.

Ixion finally pulled the Pokemon off. Right there, in the clutch of it, was the tome. "There it is... Sometimes, I think you don't evolve on purpose, just to cling to my head."

Mitch shrugged. "I've heard stranger things. It's actually very likely."

Ixion sighed. "Why me..." He muttered, opening the tome. It was small, about the size of Ixion's hand, which made it thick, but short.

"Hmm, right around there..." Ixion said, pointing over there. Mitch walked over, peering at the tome. "Sandy desert winds..." Mitch muttered.

"Besides Unova's desert, this is the only place." Ixion replied. "Guarded by lined air... What does that mean?" Ixion said, frustrated.

"Guess we'll find out." Mitch grinned in response.

"I despise not being prepared or knowing what's ahead..."

"Well, too bad, shove your abhorrence somewhere where it's not needed." Mitch responded.

The group continued, Mitch and Ixion occasionally deliberating, while Ash and his friends talked among themselves.

Until, finally, a shadow fell over all of them. Ixion and Mitch looked up. There was the Tower, a location thought not to exist... until now.

"This must be where the first Lycan is." Ixion said finally.

**Spinning Furret: And there you have it, Chapter Two. I wrote this one, blastburnman did the last one. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Blastburnman: ...What Spinning Furret said.**

**Ixion: Spinning Furret? What kind of name is that? Furrets do not spin.**

**Mitch: Yeah, what's up with that? And Blastburnman too – that's definitely unusual.**

**Blastburnman: It's called my author pen-name.**

**Mitch: I mean really, Blast Burn is an extremely powerful attack that can only be used by the final evolutions of Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, and... well, I'd don't know what's after.**

**Spinning Furret: *mutters* soon we'll know when Game Freak reveals whatever Fennekin's evolution is...**

**Mitch: O_o What? And seriously, Blastburnman sounds like some... thing...**

**Blastburnman: *uses Universal Mute Button* Mute.**

**Mitch: XD**

**Blastburnman: As for why it's my pen-name, as Mitch said, it's the most powerful Fire-Type Starter move, and my first Pokemon was a Charamander on LeafGreen, so it's a tribute to him. (Even though the pen-name could use a change...) **

**Ixion: Spinning Furret would describe an unusual, unheard of phenomenon-**

**Spinning Furret: *also uses Universal Mute Button* Mute, will you? I can't believe I created Ixion...**

**Spinning Furret's Author's Notes**: Questions, comments, commentary? Feel free to reveal! No, really! Don't be shy! It's good to stroke the ego of an author.

**Blastburnman's Author's Notes**: Hey, everyone, it's blastburnman again! Just want to say that it's always great doing this collab, & I would like to thank those who have liked and/or followed this story, and to ultima-owner, thanks for the review! Like Spinning Furret said, us authors can never have enough reviews!


	3. The Climbing of Knight's Outpost

Chapter 3: The Climbing of Knight's Outpost

**Blastburnman: Hey, Mitch, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Mitch: Why should I?**

**Blastburnman: Maybe because I won't use the UMB for the rest of the chapter?**

**Mitch: Deal! Blastburnman and Spinning Furret don't own any form of Pokemon. They do, however, own us, the handsome Mitch Banner, and the mediocre Ixion Wood.**

**Ixion: HEY!**

"_**Good and evil come hand in hand and there will always conflict. That is why there must be someone to help keep the two sides in check."**_

_**~Lance, Kanto-Johto Champion and member of the Pokemon G-Men**_

-"Speech"-

_Thought_

_-Telepathy-_

"_**Poke-Speech**_"

* * *

Mitch was the first to enter the tower and looked around: It was a simple room, with a side entrance that Mitch suspected led to the staircase for the next floor. He also noticed that there were holes in various places of the walls and the floor.

Mitch reached down and grabbed two of his Pokeballs and sent out Thantos and Auro and told them, "Thantos, go intangible and set the traps off. Auro, use Aura Sight to search for any other booby traps, then disarm them."

As Thantos passed through the room's perimeters and started to set off the traps, which triggered spikes from the ground holes and launched arrows from the wall holes, Auro concentrated and stood still for a few seconds before jumping over two rows of spikes and then slashing downward, cutting two tripwires then jumped back, barely avoiding three axes that swung down.

After the axes stopped, Mitch stepped back out and said, "Alright, guys, it's safe to come in."At this, the others came in and looked at the traps.

"Wow, those aura knights sure knew how to make lethal traps back in the dark ages.," May said as she rubbed the smooth part on a spike.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.," Mitch commented, picking up one of the arrows and inspecting it, then handed it to Ixion. "Ixion, take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Ixion held it up to the sunlight and examined it for a few seconds, then rubbed it in between his hands for a few seconds before handed it back to Mitch. "The arrow is perfectly fine. I don't see any problem with it. You're an idiot if you think there's something wrong."

"Actually, the fact that the arrow's perfectly fine IS the problem," Mitch said, using the arrow to point at Ixion. "Because if the arrow's was actually from the medieval times, then the arrowhead should have been all rusted, the wood would've at least have warped, if not rotted away, and the traps would have been set off a long time ago."

A few seconds passed as the others looked at Mitch and contemplated what he said, then Ixion grimaced. "Are you suggesting that someone's been here?"

Mitch nodded, then kneeled and put on a pair of futuristic looking sunglasses before looking at the path that led through the traps. "Recently, too. Take a look at this.," he said, pointing at a point on the path. "There may not be any footprints, but there are sweep marks going from left to right. That shows that some one tried to cover up their tracks, but they failed at that. As for what was used for sweeping, I'd say a grass-type because of the leaf-like impressions and it's too brisk for it to be on a stick, but I can't say anything else besides that."

Ixion nodded. "We'd best be going. Be ready and alert. We don't know if the person is still here.

"Prepare for the worst, though.," Mitch commented, standing up. "Because of the way the brushing happened, you can tell that the person or people went in, and unless they had a Flying-Type Pokemon, they're probably still in there, but I'm not giving up just because of a few trainers."

The others agreed with Mitch, then started to walk through the path. By the time they had gotten to the stairway on the other side of the room, Mitch had noticed that Max had been eying his eye-ware.

"Well, Max, is there something about the Tech Specs you were wondering about?"

Not expecting him to be discovered, Max involuntarily took a step before regaining his composure. "So that's what they're called? Sorry for staring, Mitch, but I was just wondering what else it could do, and where I could get one."

Mitch chuckled at this. "To answer your question, for a few examples, it can zoom in or out on a object, as you saw earlier, and it also has radar, but you had better not find any other pairs of this, because this is the only pair."

Max stopped at this. "How would you know this?"

This time, it was Ixion who chuckled. "That's because Banner here is the only one crazy enough to make something like that."

Mitch stopped and looked at Ixion when he said this and smirked. "And as you said before, 'What would you prefer, a busy Mitch, or a bored Mitch?'"

"...Good point." Ixion complied, shuddering at the last time Mitch was bored. _I still can't go near a large body of water without remembering._

As they reached the top of the flight of stairs, they saw that they were in a cavern that had openings in the floor that ended back on the first floor, and there were various Ground-Type and Rock-Type Pokemon, along with a rather large amount of Zubat and Golbat.

"Wild members of the Zubat evolutionary chain. Just great. No offense meant, Crobat," Ixion said sarcastically as he sent out Crobat and Espeon jumped in front of her trainer, the former nodding to show that he wasn't offended

-_Well, at least I finally get to fight _something.- Auro said telepathically as Mitch sent out Blade.

Blade turned to face Ash and the others, who were gaping at Auro's talking telepathically. -_You guys going to join?_-

When no answer came, he smirked and turned back to face the incoming horde of wild Pokemon who had finally noticed them. -_Good. All the more for me to fight._-

At this, the four Pokemon charged forward, Auro attacking first as he used Force Palm to roll a Graveler into 4 Cacnea and 2 Sandshrew. -_Hah! 12 points. Beat that, Blade!_-

-_Prepare to eat your words, Auro!,_- Blade replied, then used a low-powered Psychic on a Claydol and spun it like a top, taking out five Sandslash along, four low-flying Zubat, and a stray Trapinch. -_25 points. In your face, Auro!_-

-_Men._- Espeon rolled her eyes. -_Let me show you how it's done professionally!- _At this, she used Psychic to snap several stalagmites off the cavern roof and spun them around her until they reached centrifugal force, then she shot them forward, taking out most of the remaining wild Pokemon, the rest shortly taken out by Crobat. -_75 or more, give or take a few score. And that's why you shouldn't mess around when I'm in the zone, cause I'll beat any score you come up with!_-

"Okay, guys, you've had your fun now, but we better get going before more powerful Pokemon arrive." Mitch said before walking past Auro and started to walk to the far end.

By now, Ash and the others had stopped staring, and Max cried out in excitement, "How did you guys do that?!"

Mitch, Ixion, and their Pokemon that were out turned to look at the quartet of travelers, and Blade asked, -_Do what?_-

"That! You just did it again!"

-_This? It's just telepathy. Any Psychic-Type Pokemon, Lucario, or Legendary can use it._-

"People. Talk about ExtraSensory Perceptions later. We've got to move. We won't remain undiscovered forever."

The two groups blinked at the interruption by Ixion be fore walking over to the hole when they heard a yell.

"Mitch!," they cried out, except for Ixion, who had called him by his last name, and ran over to the hole and slid down. When they reached the bottom, they saw that Mitch was standing as though petrified and about to enter another room.

Ixion walked in front of Mitch. "Banner, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"P-p-pary..."

Max looked confused. "Pary? What does that mean?"

Auro's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, then took Mitch's backpack off and started rummaging through it. -'_Pary' is one of the code words Mitch came up with for when a status effect has been inflicted and is short for paralysis. It may child-like, but it has saved us multiple times._- He then took out a Cheri Berry and put it in Mitch's mouth and moved his jaw until Mitch could move it on his own.

"Thanks, Auro. Arceus, I hate it when that happens," he said, shuddering.

-_Mitch, what happened?_-

"I had just gotten down here and was walking towards the entrance when I was hit by a Thunder Wave."

Ixion frowned at this. "That's rather unusual. None of the native Pokemon here can learn that naturally."

Mitch nodded. "You guys better be ready, but the only thing I saw was..." He stiffened for a moment before turning around and running through the gateway, then stopping for a few seconds and stood open-mouthed at what was in front of him.

"Guys, come over here! You got to see this!"

The others ran in and also stopped when they saw what was in the room: There was a giant piece of transparent blue rock, it jutted out in four separate directions, but in the middle they could see what looked like a werewolf with spikes in his back.

Mitch looked in awe at what was in front of them. "I can't believe it. He actually exists." He then took off his backpack and opened the main pouch and pulled out a machine, then attached it to the crystal. "The machine will cause a sonar disruption, causing the crystals to liquify so that we can free him. We'll need time though," He explained to Ash and the others, since they didn't know what it was.

"Time is not something you have," a voice told them. "Manetric, use Thunderbolt!"

At this, a Manetric jumped out of a crevice and launched it's attack at the machine.

-_Oh, no you don't! Aura Shield!_- At this, Auro jumped in front of the machine and set up an Aura Barrier, which blocked the Electric attack just in time.

"Who are you?" Mitch yelled out.

At this, a teenager along with a Swellow, a Shiftry, and an Alakazam teleported onto the other side of the room. "I am Vito Winstrate, eldest of this generation of Aura Guardians, and you aren't going to free that beast!"

"Is it just me or does it seem as though that the guardians are always overconfident?" Ixion asked as he sent out the rest of his party.

"Why must you always ask rhetorical questions?" Mitch replied as he sent out his own Pokemon.

Vito growled. "Enough of this petty talk! Team, attack!"

**Mitch: So the person guarding the Lycan was Vito Winstrate?**

**Blastburnman: Yep.**

**Ixion: And why did you set it like that?**

**Spinning Furret: The part in the tome that said 'Lined Air' meant 'Straight Wind' or 'Winstrate'**

**Ash: And Vito?**

**Blastburnman: He was the most powerful of the family, so it makes perfect logic for him to be there.**

**Mitch: And what about-**

**Blastburnman: And that's enough info for today. Spinning Furret?**

**Spinning Furret: On it. *Uses Universal Mute Button on Mitch***

**Mitch: DX**

**Ash: Didn't you say that you wouldn't use the UMB on Mitch?**

**Blastburnman: I did, but Spinning Furret didn't.**

**Ixion: The power of loopholes...**

**Author's Notes: Another chapter, another cliffie... Oh, well, that's the life of an author who loves keeping their audience on their toes. Once again, all I can say is that is if you have any questions, comments, or just want to say anything at all about the story, just type it in the area below and then press that highly addictive blue button by it. And join us next week for another episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai! … Oh, wait, wrong script page. *clears throat* Join us next update for the exciting series, Lycan's Awakening!**

**Other Author's Notes: Spinning Furret here. This chapter was written by Blastburnman. I hope you enjoyed. Questions, com(pli)ments, click that lovely blue button titled "Review". Also Follow. And Favorite. It's very good to stroke co-author's egos. Anyway, stay tuned, because the next chapter will have the fight with Vito Winstrate in it.**


	4. The Fight with Vito Winstrate

Chapter Four: The Fight Against Vito Winstrate

**Spinning Furret: Ixion, do the disclaimer.**

**Ixion: No.**

**Blastburnman: Mitch, do the disclaimer.**

**Mitch: No.**

**Spinning Furret: Do it, Ixion, before I use the Universal Fictional Character Delete Button. The UFCDB.**

**Ixion: *sighs* If you insist. Spinning Furret and Blastburnman do not own any form of Pokemon.**

_**"You will find in Pokemon that very little is impossible and that what is possible is extraordinary."**_

_**-Professor Samuel Oak**_

-"Speech"-

_Thought_

_-Telepathy-_

"_**Poke-Speech**_"

Previously, on Lycan's Awakening:

"_Time is not something you have," a voice told them. "Manetric, use Thunderbolt!"_

_At this, a Manetric jumped out of a crevice and launched it's attack at the machine._

_-Oh, no you don't! Aura Shield!- At this, Auro jumped in front of the machine and set up an Aura Barrier, which blocked the Electric attack just in time._

"_Who are you?" Mitch yelled out._

_At this, a teenager along with a Swellow, a Shiftry, and an Alakazam teleported onto the other side of the room. "I am Vito Winstrate, eldest of this generation of Aura Guardians, and you aren't going to free that beast!"_

"_Is it just me or does it seem as though that the guardians are always overconfident?" Ixion asked as he sent out the rest of his party._

"_Why must you always ask rhetorical questions?" Mitch replied as he sent out his own Pokemon._

_Vito growled. "Enough of this petty talk! Team, attack!"_

And now:

Thantos, Auro, and Blade looked at the Pokemon attacking. Shiftry, Alakazam, Swellow, and Manectric all ran forward and began attacking.

Thantos grinned. -_This is going to be fun._-

-_Don't get cocky._- Blade warned. -_These are Pokemon of an Aura Knight._-

Auro smirked at the challenge the Pokemon presented. -_Let us begin._-

Thantos, Auro, and Blade weren't the only ones fighting, though. Ixion's Espeon and Anorith had joined the clash and Ash's Pikachu was also fighting, Ash calling out attacks and words of encouragement to the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Vito smirked. "I may be outnumbered, but you are far outskilled."

"Skeath, Catastro, join the fight!" Mitch sent out his Skarmory and Absol.

"Outskilled?" Ixion questioned. "We'll see about that, Winstrate." He said, pushing the buttons on his PokeBalls and letting out his Crobat and Bayleef to the fight.

Both of them growled at the Pokemon of Winstrate. For the briefest moment, everything was still. The Pokemon's eyes looked over their respective opponents, searching for weaknesses.

And than the fight was back on more ferociously than before, as though the pause had never happened.

"Auro, Skeath, use Aura Grenade and Feather Shuriken on Shiftry!" Mitch told them.

At this, Auro charged several Aura Spheres and compressed them together and Skeath snapped her wings back, then both flung their upper limbs forward, causing a multitude of knife-like feathers and a clump of Aura Spheres at the Grass and Dark dual type Pokemon, the metal barrage hitting it head on while the Aura Grenade shot past and hit the wall, causing it to break apart and launching each Aura Sphere in a random direction, with four to five of them hitting Shiftry and making it faint.

Mitch smirked when he noticed that the attack on Shiftry was successful, then turned to where Thantos was fighting Vito's Alakazam, who was struggling with the onslaught of Ghost and Dark-Type attacks. "Alright, Thantos, he's ripe for the finishing. Use Erebos's Judgement!"

Thantos nodded, then jumped away from Alakazam. He then flung his hands up, causing several tendrils of shadows to come up and ensnare Alakazam.

Panicking, Vito cried out, "Alakazam, try to break free!"

Thantos grinned in a devil-may-care manner as he watched Alakazam struggle to get free, then put his hands in front of him and started to charge up a boulder-sized Shadow Ball.

Vito looked at the attack in perplexity, then grinned. "Alakazam, use Light Screen!"

Stopping his struggles, Alakazam closed his eyes and created a barrier of light between him and Thantos.

Thantos's grin grew even larger when he saw what Alakazam did, then charged at Alakazam straight through the mass of shadows, the shadows absorbed into Thantos and changing his appearance so he now looked like a Bronze Age soldier carrying a scythe that had a 10-foot blade attached to it.

Vito backed up when he saw what had happened, cussing a storm as he realized that he was tricked. "Alakazam, use Reflect quickly!"

Heeding his trainer's orders, the Pokemon once again closed his eyes and tried to create a barrier, but before he could make one, Thantos now upon him. Pulling his scythe back, Thantos became a whirlwind of blades, striking so fast each swing could only be seen as a brief blur before he finished the assault with a strike straight across the abdomen, knocking Alakazam free of the tendrils and slamming him against the far wall, leaving him only enough energy to walk away.

Mitch grinned then turned to look at Ixion. "Ixion, care to finish this?"

Ixion, for a brief moment, wondered why he had not been surprised at Mitch's knowledge at the new arrows, than wondered why he was wondering about that. Putting it down to suspended disbelief (it had come in handy many times), and knowing that he would research it once this little episode was done, he ordered his Pokemon to attack.

"Anorith, Rock Shot, Bayleef, Cutter's Leaf, Crobat, use Poison Darts, Espeon, use Retaliate! Don't let up the attack!" Ixion ordered.

Realizing that the battle was nearly over, Ash called out to Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Each of those Pokemon nodded, then attacked, Anorith, Crobat, and Pikachu targeting Swellow while Bayleef and Espeon attacked Manectric. While all of Ixion's Pokemon's attacks hit their targets, Pikachu's attack veered away from Swellow and struck Manectric, knocking him down but leaving him with less damage than expected.

Ash gaped at what happened, then shook himself out of him stupor. "I don't know what happened, Pikachu, but let's keep trying! Use Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt hit Manetric, who managed to redirect it out of a window. Ash gaped. "How? What?"

"Espeon, use Multi-Psy! Bayleef, Anorith, Crobat, out of the line of fire!" Ixion ordered, pulling out an extremely powerful move.

"Thantos, Auro, Skeath, Catastro, Blade, get out of the way!" Mitch commanded, knowing the powerful move would be powerful.

"You too, Pikachu!" Ash ordered, following the other's lead.

Espeon sat down and closed its dark purple eyes. A dark blue pulsing energy emanated from the Pokemon. After a few seconds, Espeon opened its eyes, and they were glowing blue. A thick wave of purple and blue flew out and struck all of Vito's Pokemon.

It knocked out Manectric and weakened Shiftry.

Ixion grinned. "Crobat, Steel Wing on Shiftry, Anorith, Rock Shot! Bayleaf, Cutter Leaf!" The attacks flew out.

Shiftry was knocked out.

"Return, Manectric, Shiftry!" Vito said, pushing the buttons on his PokeBalls. "Alakazam, Psychic!" Vito said desperately. But the Pokemon, though weakened by the attack, had been using a Psychic healing move, and was able to provide and adequate attack.

"Espeon, Reflect!"

But Alakazam was a powerful opponent and the attack got through, defeating Espeon, who had used a lot of energy for Multi-Psy. Ixion returned the Pokemon. "Crobat, Poison Darts!"

"Auro, Aura Ball!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The three ordered simultaneously. The force of the blows knocked Swellow out. Vito returned the bird to its ball.

"My last stalwarts..." Vito murmured. "There's a reason the Winstrates guard the tomb of the Lycan to this day! The thing is a beast and a menace! I will stand here to the last of my life, as my ancestors would've!"

"Your ancestors imprisoned a perhaps misunderstood creature against its will. In short, they were morons." Ixion said, sneering. "Get out of the way or I shall use force."

"Never." Vito said back, the picture of determination.

"I warned you." Ixion said, before sliding towards Vito, turning the teen around, facing Vito's back, and Ixion held out three fingers and jabbed them into the center of Vito's spine, and Vito fell down in pain.

"What... did you... do... to me?" Vito asked slowly.

"A jab to the center of the spine, crooking it out of balance and paralyzing you as a result. You might want to see a chiropractor." Ixion said sarcastically, turning to the imprisoned Lycan.

Mitch walked up. "Well handled."

"I don't need your praise to know the obvious." Ixion deadpanned.

"The Lycan... at last..." Mitch said.

* * *

**Ixion: I find it hard to believe I'm fictional.**

**Spinning Furret: You are. I created you. Face it.**

**Mitch: I'm sure I actually exist!  
**

**Blastburnman: You don't. I created you.**

**Mitch: Oh really?**

**Blastburnman: Oh yes. **

**Mitch: I don't believe you. Prove it.**

**Blastburnman: Very well, then. On your tenth birthday, you attempted to drive a car. You narrowly avoided driving into a Sudowoodo.**

**Mitch: *Gobsmacked* What? How did you-how- how do you know about the 'False Wood GTA' Incident?  
**

**Ixion: This is some of the best blackmail material I've heard all week...**

**Blastburnman: And on your fifteenth Christmas, you attempted to create dynamite. It worked so well, you were banned from things that explode until you were sixteen.**

**Mitch: How do you know about the 'Sorrowful Pyrotechnics' Incident?**

**Blastburnman: I created you.**

**Spinning Furret's Notes: And that is the battle with Vito Winstrate. I hope you've enjoyed... I know I have... please remember to click that ENTRANCING blue button and keep your eyes peeled for chapter five in the next installment of the engaging and exciting fiction, Lycan's Awakening. I'm extremely sorry for the lateness of this, it was co-written by me and Blastburnman, and for a while we've both had writer's block, but obviously as I finished Destiny in a New World and began writing its sequel plus an interdimensional-travel Harry Potter fic, I've overcome my writer's block, allowing me to write this. **

**Blastburnman's Notes: Sorry for not getting this chapter finished earlier, but finals have been happening, so I haven't been able to get as much work done, but I can only take the same amount of credit for this chapter as Spinning Furret, since this is the first chapter that we both wrote an equal amount in. Well, now that the chapter's over, I only ask for you to write what you think of this excellent story and favorite and follow so you can stay in touch for the next chapter of Lycan's Awakening.**

_**Additional Notes from Spinning Furret:**_

_**I bet you thought me dead to the world in this fic! I have proven you WRONG! I am well and very much alive and very much hope you very much enjoyed this. -S.F.**_


End file.
